A Moment In Time
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: "Why is our planet worth saving besides the obvious fact that is our home and only means of survival?" Get ready for a unique tale of Emily Rose Smoak, daughter of Felicity Megan Smoak and Thomas Merlyn and a Time Lady! *It's a Doctor Who x NCIS x TORCHWOOD x Arrow x The 100 fanfiction* Enjoy! I owe the idea and my character Emily Rose Smoak (Emrose Smoak) i don't owe the character


**_Hello! Okay so this is (yet again) one of my crazy ideas so bare with me! I hope you like the idea and i'm sorry for the long chapter._**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **A Moment In Time**_

 ***Felicity starts working in QC the year Oliver and Sara get on the Gambit and get lost***

 _Why is our planet worth saving besides the obvious fact that is our home and only means of survival?_

 _Well in my years traveling with the Doctor and his companions I learnt that answer to that and many more similar questions._

 _As to;_

 _Why our planet is prone to so many invasions?_

 _Why is our planet so applying to other beings of other universes and galaxies?_

 _And the answer to that is one;_

 _Its darkness._

 _The Earth contains such darkness in its core that is enough to scare the strongest beings out there. And the fact that Earth is untamed or whenever our humans are so close to dominance the Earth hits us back with such force such as hurricanes, fires, storms, earthquakes, change of temperatures so drastic and quick that we cannot predict it._

 _And then it's the supernatural darkness most humans are unaware and the impact it has in our lives. The core of our folk stories and superstitions lie within that supernatural….you can call it community but with violent outbursts…yeah you can call it a community that is accepting till a certain point once that is crossed well….you are aware what happens…the fear of change settles in._

 _In my years I've met many weird things. I have reach to the point that nothing scares me or surprises me anymore._

 _But other than the deaths, monsters, angry Gods and aliens I gained the most precious knowledge not many people (alien or not) sometimes miss the opportunity to learn. The meaning of a true family, a family that stretches beyond the fabric of time and space and even the time differences yet they manage to be by your side when you mostly need it._

 _That is what I loved about my travels with the Doctor._

 _The Doctor might seem like a lonely God with nothing but his TARDIS but behind him there is the biggest family you'll ever know. And I'm proud to say I am a part of._

 _My name is Felicity Megan Smoak, I was an ordinary teen that met the Doctor by accident when him and Rose crushed into my school in Las Vegas and then Daleks attacked us._

 _At the time he was in his ninth regeneration and he was still the war-torn Doctor from Gallifrey but I stayed long enough to see him turn into an amazing man, a man that protected those that mattered to him._

 _He protected me._

 _And he still does ninety seven years later._

 **Present:**

Felicity waited for Oliver to finish his meeting about Moira's mayoral campaign and she was looking at a picture of a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

Her daughter;

Emily Rose Smoak or as she called her and liked to be called Emrose Smoak.

She was seventeen at the time her and the Doctor visited Starling City by accident and they landed in one of the famous Oliver Queen's party! She and Clara danced with the eleventh Doctor like they were young like the rest of the crowd.

She and Clara went to get refreshments or what they did find…beer. They drank and talked with a few people there until Felicity needed to use the ladies room but she stumbled on Oliver and Laurel kissing while she searched for the bathroom opening doors and doors.

"Sorry!" She said laughing as she was a little drunk.

"No problem." Laurel said smiling.

Oliver didn't pay her much attention but as she walked out of the room she found Tommy Merlyn talking angrily on his phone to his dad.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked smiling and Tommy turned to see her.

After this sarcastic comment turned into a full blown conversation the night flew by with them talking then the time came by and they had to return back to reality. Felicity promised Tommy they'll meet soon so he smiled and said goodbye to her oblivious to for how long they won't meet.

But because Felicity was a woman of her word she visited him as often as she could and soon that friendship became a couple after their seventh date Felicity asked the Doctor if she could reveal to him who she was and what she was doing.

"Of course you can! He is your soul mate!" The Doctor exclaimed as he run around the TARDIS pulling levers and stuff. She looked shocked at him.

"What?" Clara and Felicity exclaimed in shock and he smiled.

"You and him are meant to be! You and him are….legendary!" The Doctor said smiling proudly at her.

At the time she didn't knew that her and Tommy Merlyn starting a relationship that they shield the existence of Jack Harkness' life, one of the Doctor's dear friends.

Jack when he met Felicity teared up a bit he had seen her the day his town was attacked by aliens and tried to protect her great grandson and his wife aka his parents but died.

When Tommy first stepped into the TARDIS he looked shocked and amazed at the device he was in. The Doctor explained to him a little bit who he was and what he was doing with Clara and Felicity which made Tommy smile like a child on Christmas day.

"You are even more interesting than you let on, Licity!" Tommy said smiling as he hugged and kissed Felicity's forehead.

"So you have no problem with me traveling with him? Can you keep it a secret?" Felicity asked him hopeful and fear lingered in her depth of her eyes.

"Of course! You can trust me Felicity, I won't judge! I'm not that kind of person, I thought you knew that! Also, can I travel with you or is it a crowd?" Tommy said with his smile still intact and looked lovingly at Felicity and then when he asked if he could travel with them he looked at the Doctor who smiled.

"You are always welcome on board Thomas!" The Doctor said smiling.

That was the beginning of a very interesting and fun adventure. Tommy became a permanent member of the Doctor's companions and him and Felicity had what Clara called "the relationship goals".

Then Tommy and Felicity were left in what would be the planet of Axels, a planet that the hosted the annual Axel Games it what humans would call it Olympic Games only there weren't countries who competed but planets and species. Felicity and Tommy went to one of the Games and cheered and had fun.

That day Tommy was about to propose to her. He propose to her when the Emerald Moon won and everyone cheered but their eyes tuned to Tommy who was on his knees holding a ring and Felicity turn to look at him in awe.

The wedding took place with every companion of the Doctor and Felicity's parents except Oliver, Tommy was sad but understood that he needed to keep it a secret from him and the other humans. Tommy had been on many adventures with the Doctor that had changed his view on many things. As for his dad he never wanted him in his life again after abandoning him all those years ago when he needed him, when he needed a parent, more than ever!

At the wedding he met for the first time Jack Harkness. Jack teared up and called him "great grandpa Tommy" that is what always called him when he was alive and every time he visited his grave after he died.

Tommy was shocked yet he smiled offering his hand for a handshake and said;

"I hope I'm not my father in terms of parenting and great grand parenting." He said laughing and Jack laughed and said;

"You were the best great grandparents me and my brother could ask for!" Jack said smiling and then embraced him in a hug.

Tommy felt as if he hadn't failed everything in his life.

At night he and Felicity slept together not for the first time but this time was special that day they were husband and wife.

After that the Doctor let Tommy back in Starling City and left him and then left Felicity in Las Vegas since she had to go to MIT. It might have been billion years for them but for ordinary people was only three years from when Felicity met the Doctor for the first time.

She spent the first year adjusting and in Christmas she spent it with her family the first week and the second Tommy was in Las Vegas visiting her and her family spending the New Year's with them. The Smoak family loved him, Noah, Donna and her younger sister, Louisa and her husband Marcus and their two babies, Sheila and Alfie.

He felt like he belonged and Felicity's family had accepted him during the wedding but now he put the whole domestic dynamic into testing. It was quite hilarious to think that he was married now and he hasn't even started full on college yet, his friend, Oliver, always drags him to parties and hook ups but every time Oliver is not around he puts on his wedding band and that keeps all the girls at bay.

Oliver and Starling City media looks at him suspiciously as to why THE Tommy Merlyn hasn't had a girl since his sophomore year in High School. While Malcolm just grills him as to who is his secret girlfriend.

The years went by with Felicity and Tommy meeting in between holidays and occasionally in spontaneous Doctor trips. And when Felicity graduated she got hired in QC and Tommy was the happiest husband out of the Doctor, Owen and Jack even though Jack and Ianto had just welcomed their first daughter and Owen had just learnt that Toshiko was pregnant.

Felicity and Tommy secretly stayed at each other's apartments and had settled in a domestic bliss that brought them the first news of parenthood! She was so happy that called the Doctor on his emergency phone that only her and Martha call and made him worry. But when he saw the couple smiling from ear to ear and holding the pregnancy test in an evidence bag she had stole from her neighbor who was a cop.

"You're pregnant?!" The Doctor exclaimed in happiness and Felicity nodded just then the Doctor jumped like a child and hugged them then picked up Felicity and twirled her around as she laughed.

Then they told all their friends throughout time, the last person was River Song in her Luna University…well at the Moon in the year 5129. Surprisingly River's reaction to the news of Felicity's pregnancy brought a sadden frown and words like;

"Felicity, listen, you have to be cautious and you, Thomas, to be brave, your daughter…there are dark times ahead for you and Thomas and consequently to your daughter, Emrose."

"Emrose?" Felicity and Tommy voiced the same time in confusion and look at each other and then at the Doctor who had the same frown upon his face and then they looked back to River, Felicity rubbed her not swollen belly yet in worry.

"What do you mean, Melody?" Thomas asked protectively as he stood up and folded his arms.

"Emrose as in Emily Rose Smoak. You leave her to my care because she will be like me and people will try to use her as a way to kill the Doctor and if they knew that she will be Jack Harkness life line they would hunt her down even more!" River spoke to the new parents with pity.

"She will be born in the TARDIS?" The Doctor asked in worry and anger.

"Yes, I don't know why you two will be on the TARDIS in the first place judging your condition, Felicity, but that will be the key factor of her being like me." River said sadly and the new parents held each other's hands in loss.

"Will we see her again?" Tommy asked as Felicity started silently crying.

"Oh! Yes! She will come to meet you once she is old enough to defend herself and she will be popping by from time to time." River said smiling at the parents trying to make them feel a little bit better.

Once the couple and the Doctor left the door of the River's office opened hesitantly and a girl around the age of sixteen walked inside holding a bag full of books and as she looked at River you could see she looked exactly like Felicity only she had Tommy's raven black hair and blue eyes.

"Are they gone?" She spoke with thick British accent and River nodded sadly as the sixteen year old broke down crying and River walked around her desk and hugged her.

"I want to meet them so bad, Aunt Melody!" She cried as River held her tight and kissed her hair as she looked at where the TARDIS was a few seconds ago.

Felicity passed her pregnancy in Cardiff with Jack and with Clara in London saying to QC that she had a family emergency. She spent with Clara as she went to the doctors and Tommy Skyped her every day.

Oliver was getting frustrated as to why Tommy started distancing himself from the party life and always seems in the verge of crying or punching someone. Then Oliver heard Tommy talking on the phone saying;

"So? Everything is okay?"

"I know I don't want her to be away from us either."

"Clara I'm trying to be strong but I'm on the verge of crying, I'll come by soon."

Tommy's voice was stripped from any sense of happiness or Tommy-likeness as Oliver called it.

What was so serious? Who is Clara?

Oliver's thoughts were on his trip with Sara on the boat so his mind left the questions to move at the back of his head.

Tommy visited Felicity the day Oliver left on his boat. That day marked Felicity's sixth month of pregnancy which caused her to fear that her daughter won't meet her parents. Both parents talked to the belly and every time both parents will cry afterwards.

"I want her to live with us, watch her talk for the first time, walk for the first time and go to school for the first time." Felicity cried in Tommy's arms as they laid on the couch.

Let's fast forward a few months later when Emily Rose Smoak came into the world.

Madam Kovarian had kept an eye on Felicity ever since the Doctor saved Amy from Demon's Run and once she learnt of her pregnancy she sent the Silence from the past to break into Clara's house to get Felicity in Demon's Run to give birth to her daughter and use the baby just like they did to River.

But once they break in Clara's house the Doctor had already taken Felicity on board and Tommy was ready for everything.

You see every since he met Jack, Jack took upon himself to warn him of Malcolm disowning him right after he finished his college. He didn't say what he majored in but Tommy had already made up his mind. No business school but Med School because in his travels with the Doctor he saw many wounded and Strax taught him Combat Medicine so he can help whenever he could. He got even more interested in medicine and especially pregnancy stuff and read and learnt everything he could he even learnt immediate C Section if it's needed but they had Strax, Jenny and Vastra inside the TARDIS to help Felicity give birth since Jenny's sister was a Baroness and had taught her how to help give birth.

Felicity and Tommy were scared and he never left her side.

And at Saturday 21 of September 2010 Emily Rose Smoak (Merlyn to those who knew the true story of Tommy and Felicity) was born.

Felicity and Tommy gushed over the girl but the time came when they arrived at the Moon where they had to give the baby girl to River. Felicity walked hesitant towards River in 5132 just as River had returned from re-writing history with the Eleventh Doctor not the Twelfth aka the one Clara and Felicity knew for about half way through Felicity's pregnancy.

The Twelfth Doctor had chosen to stay inside the TARDIS not revealing himself to River as Felicity and Tommy held their baby girl in their arms and as they walked closer to River's anxious posture.

"Felicity is a really sweet baby girl, why are you bringing her here?" River asked confused and Felicity sighed.

"She is in danger I want you to protect her." Felicity explained as simple as she could.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'm the right person." River tried to argue but Tommy sighed and pleaded River.

"Please protect our baby girl, River! Madam Kovarian and the Silence are chasing her because she is like you!" Tommy pleaded as he held his wife and his eyes reached deep in River's eyes.

"Madam Kovarian you said? Oh! Felicity, Thomas what have you gotten yourselves into?" River said in a sad tone and then took the girl in her arms and looked at the blue eyes of the baby.

She fell in love with her in an instant. Then the group walked inside River's home and then the new parents separated from the most precious thing they got.

When they left River's house feeling empty and sad.

"Will we get over this, Thomas?" Felicity asked devastated inside the TARDIS as they sat on the couch while the Doctor drove the TARDIS to the 18th Century to drop off Vastra, Strax and Jenny and then to London to drop of Clara and then the new parents to Starling City.

Tommy stayed silent and the Doctor looked at them sideways, he knew that this was the end of Tommy and Felicity. He blamed himself for the loss of Emrose.

The night Felicity fell asleep holding her not pregnant belly and cried herself to sleep.

A five years went by and Felicity kept on traveling with the Doctor and she felt a little better when she traveled with him but Tommy and her broke up, the loss of their daughter had tore them apart.

Tommy spent the four years mourning the death of his friend and the loss of his daughter drowning himself in alcohol, parties, women and Med School. The sorrow brought him closer to Laurel and then old feelings resurfaced and Laurel and Tommy became friends with benefits. As for Felicity, well they avoided each other.

Felicity buried herself in the IT and traveling with the Doctor, Bill and Nardole since Clara died the same year she gave birth to Emrose.

She had no friends in Starling City but she had friends all around the timelines. Until she saw Oliver Queen bled in her car.

That was the beginning for a new adventure. You know how the story of the Green Arrow goes but what you don't know is what Felicity did in her own time or how Tommy Merlyn was saved.

The Undertaking took place, that is what humans acknowledged but what many don't know was the timeline at this point was so weak that Madam Kovarian and the Silence teleported to Starling City.

The Madam Kovarian and her followers were able to track Tommy first since he had thought that his time with the Doctor was done, he wanted to live a normal life so he thought that he was not a target anymore, it was good as long as it lasted but sacrificing his daughter for the Doctor was something he couldn't accept as the price for time travel.

As for Felicity being time traveling for the better part of her life had taught her many life lessons including the importance of self defense. She trained with Jack, Jenny and Vastra and even some of Unit's trainers since she was enlisted as one of the Doctor's companions.

The Silence and Madam Kovarian watched as Tommy run inside the CNRI in hopes to save as many people he could and Laurel;

"Wait until the humans are safe and then approach and kill him if he doesn't tell you where his daughter is!" Madam Kovarian said with an evil smirk.

In the other side of the town Felicity furiously typed trying to stop the second earthquake device from going off when suddenly Jack and Martha with Mickey teleported inside the Foundry with worry looks.

"Felicity! Thomas is in danger go! We will deal with this!" Jack said in pain as he held his chest and Martha helped him stand and Mickey took his gun and gave it to Felicity.

"In case you see the Silence." Mickey said at the shocked Felicity who sat there and stare at them.

"Oh…okay!" She found herself obeying orders…she felt shocked at his request he knew that her and Tommy weren't on speaking terms.

She stood up and loaded the gun and walked out of the Foundry but not before looking behind her at the pained expression of Jack and Mickey trying to hack the device and Martha changing her voice to sound like Felicity's in order for Detective Lance not to realize that Felicity was gone. UNIT had created a pill that changed your voice for an hour to whoever you wanted.

"Don't be there when Oliver returns." Felicity warned them softly as she started realizing the portion of damage this Undertaking was doing.

She rushed to CNRI since she knew that Tommy was now dating Laurel Lance from Oliver's grumpy face. As she arrived she ran inside as she saw Oliver crying on his knees and Tommy's life to leave his body.

Felicity cried silently because she still loved him…he was her husband still they haven't gotten divorce because they didn't want to stain the beautiful memories they had as a couple to be stained by a divorce.

She waited for Oliver to leave and run to see Tommy.

"Tommy! Tommy! THOMAS! Please don't leave me! I love you!" She pleaded as she touched his run through chest.

"Please, my love, stay alive for our daughter!" She pleaded and then she turned to see Madam Kovarian and two Silences stare at her.

"Tell us where Emrose is or he'll die!" Madam Kovarian said as she held Felicity and Tommy at gun point. Behind her back, Felicity took the gun's safety off and stood slowly up.

"Alright! Alright! She is at Luna University with Professor River Song! Now, please save him!" She said desperate and the Silence from Madam Kovarian's right side walked up to Tommy and pull him up and then used futuristic tech to bring him back by closing the wound and shocking him back to life.

"He is alive." Madam Kovarian confirmed as she counted his pulses.

"Good." Felicity said serious as she shot Madam Kovarian in the head and then turned and shot the Silences.

"Leave my husband and daughter alone you bastards! You hurt many people! Enough is enough! Humans say no more!" Felicity spoke to their dead bodies.

"You always speak to the dead, Felicity or that is new?" Tommy joked as he regains conscious and coughed as he tried to stand up.

"Yes it's new. You okay?" Felicity asked worried and Tommy nodded.

"For someone who just died I am pretty good. You won't believe me but when I died those few seconds I became a ghost and I was drawn to the ship Madam Kovarian has parked in the Earth's orbit…we better alert UNIT before ARGUS gets a sniff of it and we'll have a lot of explaining to do." Tommy said serious.

He had just graduated Med School and UNIT had hired him for research purposes and because he was a companion of the Doctor plus he was a great field agent since he had worked with TORCHWOOD the day of the Canary Wharf Battle.

Felicity nodded as they run out of the CNRI and then Tommy grabbed her hand and she looked at him shocked.

"I have a time vortex, it's faster. Hold on tight." Tommy said quickly before teleporting them to UNIT's HQ in London.

"Agent Merlyn! I thought you died…that is what timeline says!" Agent William Scrubs said confused and Tommy laughed.

"Time can be re-written, Will." He said as the other Agent hugged him thankful for his friend being alive.

"Chief scan the Earth's orbit for the ship of Madam Kovarian, she attacked Starling City with the Silence." Tommy said and the Chief nodded as he scanned and found what Tommy had expected.

"Good job, Agent Merlyn. How did you know?" Chief Sanders asked suspicious.

"I died for a few seconds and my ghost as you call it went towards that ship…like a metal pulled from a magnet and I saw it. My thoughts are because the timeline right now is weak they found a way to attack. We need men power to fight them off and TORCHWOOD is not enough…can you allow me to lead a task force to Starling City?" Tommy said serious and with discipline.

He had become a soldier ever since he joined TORCHWOOD and later UNIT.

Chief Sanders ordered for a scan all over Starling City for signs of the Silence and once he saw them he allowed Tommy to lead a task force to fight them off.

Felicity was part of that task force, she and Martha with Jack flown a ship to the Earth's orbit and the TORCHWOOD's men wrecked havoc, killed any silence they saw and then bombed the ship. As for the ground, Tommy spread his task force all around Starling City but with prescription filter on so they won't attract the Green Arrow's or the Dark Archer's or the humans' attention, this war wasn't theirs.

The order was; "You see a Silence shoot it on sight don't train your eyes from them or you'll forget them!".

By the time Oliver beat Malcolm and he returned to the Foundry he found Felicity slammed on her chair tired from what had just happened.

"Tommy's dead." Oliver said in grief as he laid his bow down.

"I'm sorry." Felicity said as truthfully as she could.

"Good job on disarming the second Earthquake machine." Oliver said proudly but as Felicity heard the words a splitting headache occurred and caused her to groan in pain as she rubbed her head.

The timeline had changed.

As she closed her eyes she saw what should have happened, like visions. That scared her. She had no powers so what was that?

"You okay?" Oliver asked worried and she nodded.

As for Tommy…he terminally moved to London under the name of Thomas King in honor of his grandfather and continued working with UNIT and at times with TORCHWOOD.

That is how Felicity end up looking at the picture of baby Emily Rose while waiting for Oliver to finish with his meeting. They were trying to catch Slade now.

Suddenly the elevator dinged and a girl around eighteen walked through them.

"Hello? I'm looking for Felicity Megan Smoak?" The girl said with thick British accent just as Oliver finished his meeting with Walter about Moira's campaign.

"Um…that is me? Who are you?" Felicity said suspiciously as she looked at the girl.

The girl was 1.70 m and the tips of her raven black hair were red while her blue eyes were held black eye liner and mascara that made them pop out. Her outfit was ripped black skinny jeans, army boots, a black tank top and a leather jacket tied in her waist. Her arms were full of bracelets and her fingers held many rings as for her neck she wore two necklaces one with an angel wing and the other one with a half shaped moon.

What caused Felicity to stand up and stare shocked at the girl was the watch on her hand a time vortex to be exact.

"I'm Emily Rose Smoak, I'm your daughter…..hi mum!" The girl said smiling hesitantly to the shocked face of her mother.

"Um…what is going on here?" Oliver asked angrily at the two of the Smoak women while Moira watched interested and Diggs gaped in shock along with the rest of QC who were on that floor.

"You can't be." Felicity said 100% sure and 100% doubtful.

"Oh! I am, aunt Melody informed you of my frequent visitations, she must have." Emrose said smiling in hope that her mother won't make a scene so she won't have to explain time travel to the entire floor and especially to Green Arrow he wasn't supposed to know yet.

She was saddened that her mother didn't hug her like she imagined.

"I'm sorry if I'm interrupting. I can come by later…or never? Yeah, I'm gonna go forever."Emrose said with an awkward yet disappointed tone as she walked back into the elevator.

As she was going down she allow a few tears to run down her eyes. But her nerves took over her meaning she got angry.

She never asked for this! She never asked to be born or to be Time Lord and a Human! She never asked to be chased by Madam Kovarian!

She then put up her hand with time vortex and teleported to UNIT's HQ in London and slammed on the ground with her butt.

"Ouch!" She yelled as she was crying.

"Emily?" A friendly voice asked shocked and amused and then Emrose looked at him shocked but she smiled sadly once she realized who he was.

"Uncle Tim?! What are you doing in this time?" Emrose asked her as he helped her stand up.

"It's a mission...classified." Emrose guessed chuckling as Timothy looked at her with "guess you are not dumb" look.

"No, you have full access in both UNIT and TORCHWOOD." Uncle Tim said smirking at the young girl.

"So, what is the mission Chief Timothy McGee?" She asked excited already having pushed the memory of her failed reunion with her mum in the back of her head.

"Well….i'm here only for today to collect the Osterhagen key of America from this time and then I'm off to 2004 to join NCIS as Probationary Agent since I was classed up a few hours ago." Tim said smiling and Emrose said nodded.

"Can I come to help you?" Emrose asked happily and Tim nodded.

"How?" Tim challenged her but Emrose opened and closed her mouth with nothing to say.

"You can be another NCIS agent?" Tim suggested and Emrose smirked.

"How?" She challenged him.

"Easy I forged you an NCIS badge now." Tim said smirking and Emrose nodded smiling.

Tim made her a fake ID with the name Emrose Smoak NCIS Agent Level 8 which put her a level down from Gibbs and he smirked as it materialized from the 3D printer and Emrose clapped excited for something to take her mind off her life.

"So, my back story is?" Emrose asked as she studied the ID and Tim gave her a notebook and a pen.

"Whatever you desire, niece." Tim said smirking at her and her eyes sparkled as she got numerous scenarios running in her head at the same time.

She had a gift for writing and got the bug from her Uncle Tim since as a child he wrote her a fairytale with a speaking fox and a girl that got into many adventures together.

Emrose worked on her cover story and she was ready to speak when Tim took the notebook from her and started reading it. After awhile he said;

"So, you basically say that you were raised by your aunt Melody because you're parents chose their carriers instead of you. Your aunt is a Archeologist in Cardiff. You just erased the supernatural from your life, Emrose! Choose something more….well you know more…if you weren't a Time Lord haunted by Madam Kovarian what would you want to be?" Tim asked confused and a little frustrated.

"To be normal, Uncle Tim! To go to school and have friends and loving parents." Emrose said to Uncle Tim and he nodded in sadness.

" **For a moment in time** I would love to be a girl oblivious to the dangers of being associated with the Doctor and aliens!" Emrose exclaimed in tired and disappointed tone.

"I know I know." Tim said in sympathy as he rubbed her back.

They sat together and worked on her cover story which end up being that she was a girl that grew up the most American way possible and the patriotism got her in NCIS.

She and McGee spent fourteen years with them while at the same time McGee and her were tracking the attempts of invasions and whatever was passing through the Earth's orbit and she was in charge of taking care of the aliens and erased the memories of any human who was a victim or saw something.

Fourteen years later a thirty two year old girl, Emrose she didn't have to travel back in time since the day she visit her mother in QC aligned to her timeline so she had to just travel to London to try to reunite with her dad in his office in UNIT.

"Hello, my name is Emily Rose Smoak…I'm here to see Senior Agent Thomas King?" Emrose asked kindly as she showed her NCIS badge to them and the receptionist nodded.

"You, miss Smoak, are authorized to walk right in." The receptionist said smiling kindly.

"Thank you, Agent Sara…oh! Are you free after your shift?" Emrose asked with a flirty smile and the woman behind the desk smiled back.

"I'm free for lunch in about half hour, meet you downstairs? And please call me Leah." Leah said smiling and Emrose smiled too.

"It's a date! Thanks for saying yes!" Emrose said smiling as she walked towards the office.

Agent Leah Sara smiled and went back to her work.

"Hello, sir, my name is Emily Rose Smo…" Emrose started introducing herself to the man before her as he was standing in his suit behind his desk but his eyes were full of tears as he walked with eager big steps towards the woman and before she could finish her introduction sentence she was embraced tight.

"My sweet girl! I'm missed you!" Tommy said as tears run down his eyes.

"Daddy, I'm missed you!" Emrose let her guard down as she cried and hugged him back careful since she had one arm broken in a mission with NCIS in Mossad trying to track down Ari in hopes to save Kate's life since she knew that Kate will die if Ari gets to her.

"What happened to you, sweety? I thought River was keeping you safe!" Tommy said slightly confused and a lot of worried.

"Mossad happened I'm in NCIS. And aunt Melody died many years ago, dad. I've been living on my own since I was eighteen." Emrose said as they sat down and she accepted a glass of Bourbon.

"Ha! My Boss drinks Bourbon too while he is working on his boat." Emrose said with a hint of nostalgia. NCIS had become her family and the times Tony underestimated McGee she was there to talk back to him so he won't get out of character and show his UNIT Chief wrath.

The father and daughter talked about whatever they could in half hour and then she was on her way to her date with Agent Leah Sara.

The date went great and they had fun talking about tech and cosmos theories. As she waved goodbye to Leah agreeing for the next date to go to the movies she got a call from Gibbs.

"I know you went to London to reconcile with your dad but I need you to track down Lt. Colonel Hollis Mann because she is needed back to NCIS to help us track down Ari!" Gibbs ordered angrily and Emrose nodded.

"On it, sir." She said without missing a beat. Once the phone call ended she took her tablet out while she sat on the table she had lunch with Leah and started truck down Lt. Hollis Mann. She was staring shock eleven minutes later at a picture of Moira Queen and Hollis Mann side by side when Tommy walked up to her with a smile.

"Care for lunch round two?" Tommy asked smiling but Emrose looked shocked at him and said;

"How many secrets does your best friend has, dad?" She asked as she turned the tablet to face Tommy who gasped.

"You have to be kidding me!" Tommy exclaimed shocked and Emrose sighed.

"I get you don't know about her." Emrose said with a sad nod and her lips became a thin line.

"You look a lot like your mother, sweety. Really how is your mother?" Tommy said smiling right after he ordered.

"She didn't believe me I was her daughter because I visited her fourteen years ago today…meaning my younger self is talking to her in QC as we speak. I time traveled on my birthday…meaning that today it's my birthday." Emrose said with a sad tone.

"I know that is why I felt so sad for not having you here. And how could Felicity not recognize you! You are her daughter!" Tommy exclaimed in disbelief as he stood up from the table.

"That is what I was chanting in my head as I was in the elevator." Emrose said as tears run down her eyes remembering how she felt that day what made her join Uncle Tim in his mission.

"I'm sorry sweety! And happy birthday, my love!" Tommy said as he walked to her side and hugged her.

"What do you say if we get a dinner and watch a movie?" Tommy asked with a soft smile at his daughter.

"I can't. Gibbs wants me to bring Mrs. Queen back to NCIS to help me save my friend Kate…a Mossad terrorist hurt my ex boyfriend by shooting him in the arm and he threatened Kate." Emrose said with anger as she thought how she felt hearing the gunshot and seeing the footage afterwards and how she helped the ex assistant of Ducky to heal in physiotherapy.

"Okay, we can arrange it once this Ari is six feet under. Go save lives, sweet!" Tommy said smiling as he kissed her forehead and then the woman packed her stuff. Then she got into a cab and as they cab took her to the airport she arranged a ticket to Starling City.

 _ **Few Hours Later:**_

Emrose stood before the Queen mansion and sighed.

"Um…hi. I'm here to see Moira Queen." She said in the entrance and just then Moira herself turned to look at the woman that said her name since she was just getting out of her limo by herself.

"And who you might be?" Moira asked smiling coldly.

"My name is Special Agent Emily Rose Smoak, I'm with NCIS and my boss, Agent Gibbs have requested your presence, Lieutenant." She spoke with discipline and Moira gaped at her.

"I saw you this morning in Queen Consolidated, you were younger! How is it possible? How do you know about that part of my life?" Moira asked suspicious as he grabbed at the younger woman's arm and they walked towards the mansion.

"I time traveled…it's hard to explain. And I hacked a few things to learn about your secret." Emrose said smiling as she looked at her and Moira chuckled.

"You are you mother's daughter, miss Smoak. And I suspect you are part of TORCHWOOD that is why you are able to time travel." Moira said smiling at her shocked face.

"How?" She echoed shocked.

"I have my ways. Now, Special Agent Smoak tell me what Jethro needs my help with?" Moira said smiling kindly to the girl.

"Ari Hawsari. He is threatening to kill my friend and Special Agent Kate Todd and hurt my ex boyfriend was an assistant of Doctor Donald Mallard. I need your held tracking him down and eliminating him." Emrose said to the woman with so much hatred in her voice and Moira pitied her.

What a life she must have had, she wondered.

"I would like to help you. But you will stay for dinner under the name of Daphne Drake in case my son will join us since he saw you up close. He might recognize you." Moira said smiling at Emrose who smirked and nodded.

Moira thought walked upstairs which caused Emrose to stand awkwardly in the middle of the mansion.

"Come along, miss Smoak!" Moira said from upstairs and Emrose took the steps two by two and got to Moira who then nodded to follow her in a room, an office.

"Here is where our investigation will take place I can't go to Washington I have my mayoral campaign." Moira told her and Emrose nodded in understanding.

They spent hours trying to set up the office to help them contact their investigation. And just as they set their laptops down and all the papers on the tables when Raisa told them the food was ready.

During the dinner Oliver watched Emrose like a hawk not believe the story his mother sold them that Daphne was the daughter of one of her female friends.

Later that night Moira and Emrose spent all night reading anything they could find, Emrose used her UNIT and TORCHWOOD access to find anything about Ari when suddenly she exclaimed;

"What in the name of Doctor? That is Ari? It can't be!" Emrose exclaimed in shock.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked confused and worried.

"I mean that when I was younger the Doctor would visit me and aunt Melody and get us to visit other places or planets in different times. And when I was eleven years old the Doctor took me on my birthday for a trip but we crushed in Israel house where a boy and a girl saw the TARDIS crush outside their yard and when the Doctor told them he was time traveling the boy asked for a trip and because I wanted friends I begged him to take us to the planet he had promised me unfortunately we crushed again in a house in America and a girl woke up and saw us…she joined us too and then again we went to a planet called Caprice and there was a fun fair we danced and went on rides. Do you know who those kids were, Lieutenant?" Emrose said as she held her tablet and walked back and forth in the room while Moira listened with folded hands to her chest.

"No who were the kids, Emrose?" Moira asked confused.

"They were young Ari Hawsari, Ziva David and Kate Todd, Lieutenant." She said shocked and turned to face Moira and looked at the tablet.

"You got to be kidding me! What happened then?" Moira asked interested.

"Ari told me that he liked Kate and that he would like to marry her once they grew up which indicates a fixation on her since in the morgue he didn't shot her when she attempted to knife him which means that Kate might not recall the trip with the Doctor." Emrose said deep in thoughts as she moved back and forth.

"You might be right….i never thought of it ever that I would consider time travel as a justified evident of someone's psychotic fixation on someone else so much that would threaten their lives." Moira said chuckling and Emrose rubbed her forehead as she walked back and forth.

"I think you should talk to him. Talk to Ari make him change his mind about Kate and then talk to Kate see if she remembers the trip or thinks it was a dream and didn't make the connection." Moira said as she closed the papers and stood up and sighed.

"You should get to sleep. I think even Time Ladies need sleep." Moira said kindly to Emrose as she tap her on the shoulder.

"No, I can't. I will talk to Ari now and then to Kate and then sleep when all of this is over." Emrose said to Moira and Moira smiled.

"Gibbs turned you." Moira said laughed as Emrose laughed too.

Moira walked out of the room leaving Emrose right before Emrose herself teleported in the warehouse Ari was and she had a gun pointed at her.

"Relax!" Emrose yelled at him in Hebrew.

"Who are you?" Ari asked in English.

"I'm Emrose may I talk to you?" Emrose asked kindly.

"Em…weird name and yes you may. How you knew where I was?" Ari asked confused and suspicious.

"My name is a mix of Emily Rose and I found where you live through history books but the coordinates I found since above your warehouse is a satellite which provided me with the photos of you moving in the warehouse." Emrose said to him and he nodded in confusion.

"Do you remember me?" Emrose asked hesitantly and Ari looked at her confused and then recognition cross his face.

"Emily?! Oh! My God! You've grown so much!" Ari exclaimed shocked.

"Yes I am Emily and I remember telling me you wanted to marry Caitlyn when you grew up. You were shocked seeing her in the morgue yet you were happy. But why you are being…I'm sorry to say this…psychotic." Emrose said to him with a sad smile.

"I was it's true and I can't help but being psychotic. Mossad made me that way." Ari said in defeat.

"Then get the hell out of Mossad and I can help you! Sign you to UNIT or TORCHWOOD. What do you say?" Emrose asked hopeful.

"What are UNTI and TORCHWOOD?" Ari asked confused and she gave him two leaflets she had made for fun.

"I think about it." Ari said with a tired sigh and then Emrose was out of warehouse to Kate's house.

She was waiting for Kate to open her door.

"Hey! What's up? I thought you were in London." Kate said caught of guard.

"It's okay. I'm here to talk to you." Emrose said smiling kindly to her friend as she walked inside.

"Kate do you remember a night in 21 of September 1989?" Emrose asked Kate who looked at her confused.

"Um…no. Why?" Kate asked confused and Emrose sighed as she made a sudden step closer and touched her hand to her forehead and showed her the memories she had from that night.

"Oh! My God! I knew Ari and Ziva back then!" She exclaimed shocked and in panic.

"Yes, you did. And as I show you I'm not normal and Ari said he wanted to marry you once you guys grow up that is why he didn't shot you in the morgue. He still loves you…if that is a right use of that word." Emrose said with a serious look on her face as Kate sat down on her couch.

"You are an alien, Emrose? How is that even possible? How long have the aliens been around us? Ari loves me? I mean I remember that I was intrigued by him when we were kids but we were kids!" Kate rambled confused and shocked as to how the world was so…well oblivious to the existence of these aliens all along she was in Secret Service for God's sake!

"I have higher clearance than Secret Service, Kate. I'm part of UNIT and TORCHWOOD." Emrose told Kate and Kate looked up shocked.

"You betrayed us? What are those names? What alien are you?" Kate exclaimed in shock and Emrose laughed and Kate raised her eyebrows confused.

"No, of course not! I use my connections with them to help our team. I'm a Time Lady, Kate. My kind looks a lot like humans but we came first and we have disappeared as a kind, billions years ago. I'm one of the three last Time Lords in the universe. I'm not here to harm you we protect your planet for eons now." Emrose explained as simple she could.

"Oh! What about me and Ari? I'm confused…how could he love me he only saw me twice in his life you can't fall in love so quickly." Kate said at loss.

"You can if you are soulmates or you lived a past life where you were a couple. It can happen….my mum's friend Clara she lived thirteen times before she became my mum's Clara. In one of her lives she was Queen Victoria." Emrose told Kate as she rubbed her shoulder and sat back down next to her.

"Um…what now?" Kate asked still trying to process what had been thrown to her.

"We get you two to talk maybe that way you recall your previous lives or both of you understand what is going on. Come along!" Emrose said to Kate excited as she stood up and extended her hand to Kate's lost posture.

"What are you about to do?" Kate asked confused and slightly scared as she took hold of Emrose hand and then Emrose pressed with her nose the teleportation button on her Time Vortex.

They appeared inside the Ari's warehouse scaring the shit out of him while he was sitting in a chair looking like he was deep in thoughts.

"BOO!" Emrose yelled at him and he jumped and then fell off his chair which caused the girls to laugh at him.

"EMILY!" Ari yelled at her annoyed and she chuckled.

"Okay, here is the thing, lovebirds. You might be soulmates or you might have been a couple in your past lives…if the second is true those memories must resurface the moment you see each other or touch or even kiss. So give it a try! Have you resigned from Mossad, Ari?" Emrose spoke quickly and Ari stare at her with a lost expression.

"How fast are you talking, Emily?" He asked shocked and Emrose sighed.

"Have you resigned from Mossad, Ari?" She repeated the last question ignoring Ari's question.

"I tried but they won't budge. My father is their leader and he doesn't listen to me or anyone for that matter." Ari said disappointed and discouraged.

"Let me deal with this, you two solve the whole love story." Emrose said to them as she moved her index finger between Ari and Kate.

Then she teleported away into Mossad HQ and especially in Ari's dad's office.

"You letting Ari Hawsari go or I'll reign hell on you!" Emrose roared in Eli David's face and held her UNIT and TORCHWOOD badges to his face.

"Why? Why is he so precious to you people?" Eli David said smirking.

"Because Ari's expertises in Medicine are amazing and we found them valuable. And because you don't treat him right. Now forget about him." Emrose said to Eli David and then used the mind think the Doctor does (he taught her that too) in order to erase his memories of Ari from his mind.

Then she teleported away and back into Ari's warehouse only to find those two talking and writing in two different notebooks.

"What's up?" Ari and Emrose asked the same time and laughed.

"I erased his memories of you from his head…it's a Time Lord thing. You are free of Mossad and into UNIT or if you want you can be free. Only now we have to explain to Gibbs that you were somehow threatened by Mossad to kill your sister, Ziva and you only have to do this autopsy and they would let her stay alive." Emrose said to Ari who nodded in confusion.

"Um…Time Lord thing? What is a Time Lord?" Ari asked confused and Emrose sighed as Kate said;

"She is an alien called Time Lord." Kate told Ari as he nodded.

"So apparently aliens are a thing and apparently previous lives are also a thing." Ari said and gave her the first notebook and Emrose started to read.

She read about them being a couple in the 2nd century, Ari was a Roman soldier and Katie was a Pict girl that wondered too far into the woods and that is how the met.

The second time they were a couple in 1700s and then in 1800s she was a Baroness and he was baker around the neighborhood and they started dating.

The third time it was in 1922 they got married in secret, he was a Turkish boy and she was a Greek girl in Smyrna and the next time they got to see each other they were living in Australia after Smyrna was destroyed.

"Is all that you guys recalled?" Emrose asked amazed and the couple nodded.

"That is so romantic and sweet!" Emrose gushed with a cheeky smile.

Then they talked about what is the plan once they get Gibbs to forgive Ari and allow Kate to date.

"He doesn't own you, Kate." She said as a matter of fact to Kate

"I know that but he is a big part of my life and I would like him to be part of my life." Kate said with a sad tone.

"Then I should make him like me because I'm not psychotic as you said Emily." Ari said to both girls with a smile and then both girls sighed.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way but I can see if it is psychotic." Emrose said smirking and Ari raised his eyebrows.

"Future technology." Emrose said with a shrugged and the couple raised simultaneously their eyebrows at her.

In Starling City Moira waited for Emrose to report back when Felicity walked inside with the mansion and suddenly Moira felt the need to defend the poor woman.

"Miss Smoak can I speak to you?" Moira said coldly to Felicity.

"Yes, Mrs. Queen?" Felicity asked innocently.

"Is it true you have a daughter named Emily Rose Smoak, miss Smoak?" Moira asked her barely holding her anger out of her face and voice.

"What is it to you?" She asked with sass.

"Just to make sure it's not my son's." Moira lied she wanted Felicity to acknowledge the existence of this amazing woman that is Special Agent Emrose Smoak.

"She is not your son's this woman was too old to be my Emily she must be four years old not a teen." Felicity said as a matter of fact.

"If you say so, miss Smoak." She said to Felicity and she walked out of the room she was in and went to hers and Emrose's investigation room.

As she walked inside she saw Ari, Kate and Emrose standing waiting for her.

"Tell me why this son of bitch is doing here?" Moira whispered yelled at Emrose.

Then Emrose proceed telling about what Kate and Ari were and what she did to Ari's dad then told her about the excise they were going to sale Gibbs in order to like Ari.

"Okay, but he is not going to buy it. How about you tell him the truth? The truth is more believable than the one you came up with, Emrose!" Moira said smiling amused to the adults before her.

"Um…but it's not only my secret to tell." Emrose said hesitant and Moira smiled.

This girl reminded her so much of Tommy when he was hesitant about something.

"Then find a way not to reveal the other's secret. Emrose who is you father?" Moira said smiling at Emrose and Emrose chuckled.

"Are you related somehow to Gibbs? Because your smiles are similar." Emrose challenged him back.

"Answer my question I'll answer yours." Moira challenged back.

"My father is Thomas King. Your turn." Emrose said smirking.

"No, we dated for awhile before I married Walter and just when Robert died." Moira said smirking and the three adults chuckled.

"Alright. Be right back. The sooner I get done with this Romeo and Juliet the sooner I get to bed. I hope you two were _the_ Romeo and Juliet!" Emrose said before teleporting away into NCIS HQ.

"Uncle Tim!" Emrose whispered yelled as she rushed into NCIS and then McGee turned to look at her.

"What?" McGee exclaimed tiredly.

"I will break my cover act surprised." Emrose told him quickly before walking away quickly and McGee was able to realize what Emrose even said.

Emrose walked into the elevator and stood next to Gibbs and she smiled because he smiled at her.

"What are you doing here, Smoak?" Gibbs asked with the smile Emrose smirked as she stopped the elevator and then turned to Gibbs.

"I didn't betray you or the team. I was sent here to protect all of you. I was send from UNIT and TORCHWOOD here to study the passing of ships in your earth's orbit and attempts of alien invasions in your planet. NCIS was my cover I even used my birth name so I wasn't hiding from you, humans. Those who are hunting me can find me anywhere in time and space they got my aunt Melody killed and my father and they hunted my mother and sentenced to death hundreds of kids of all species turning them into assassins and sending all throughout time to find and kill one person, my aunt's husband and my parents' best friend, the Doctor. That is his name, don't know why." Emrose rambled and Gibbs looked shocked at her.

"Our planet? Humans? Aliens? Through times and space?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I'm an alien called Time Lords…I'm a Time Lady even though Time Lady is a military grade the actual species come from Gallifrey so the people from there are called Gallifrian. But billion years ago there was a war called Time War that destroyed the planet into million bits. The Doctor and his friend Missy are the only ones alive from that kind. While my aunt and I our DNA was altered by the radiation and mine and aunt Melody's parents were traveling with the Doctor and both I and aunt Melody were conceived in their ship called the TARDIS." Emrose explained as easily as she could.

"You expect me to believe you? I have never heard of UNIT and TORCHWOOD!" Gibbs exclaimed shocked but Emrose had already holding his hand and they teleported in the middle of Space.

"If I let you down you will fall towards the Earth's orbit and you'll burn." Emrose said smirking and Gibbs looked beyond shocked and scared.

"Believe me now?" Emrose asked once they teleported back inside the elevator.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Gibbs exclaimed scared and shocked.

"So now hear this!" Emrose said to Gibbs as she sat down and patted the floor next to her.

She told him about Ari and Kate and about how she, Ari, Kate and Ziva took a trip to the planet Caprice when she celebrated her tenth birthday.

"So, are you still angry at Ari?" She asked him hesitantly.

"Yes but I think I can suppress it, for Kate. She deserves to be happy. So tell me are you really 32 years old?" Gibbs asked smiling at her shocked face at how easy it was.

"Yes I'm also half human since both my parents are human. Please don't tell them about me." Emrose said to Gibbs and he nodded.

Then Emrose restarted the elevator and she smiled at Gibbs.

As they walked out of the elevator and walked out.

"Emrose! Can I speak with you?" Tim asked quickly and angry as he grabbed Emrose's arm and took her towards the bathrooms.

"YOU EXPOSED YOURSELF, EMILY ROSE?!" Tim whispered yelled angrily at his niece turning back into Chief of UNIT persona.

"I had to! I found a way to give Kate a life, you know from the history books that Caitlyn Todd is about to die in less than seven hours from now if I didn't get Ari out of Mossad and away from any guns or any orders for him to get behind a gun! And in all honesty Chief, alerting Time manipulation is one of my specialties!" She said angrily at Tim.

"Emrose why would you risk her life? She is just a human!" Tim exclaimed angrily.

"She and Ari are like Clara Oswald…getting reborn every 100 years!" Emrose yelled angrily.

"I know! That was their story, Emrose!" Tim exclaimed but didn't know that Tony was behind them listening all this time.

"Emily Rose Smoak in the invested in me as the Chief of UNIT and TORCHWOOD of America I relieve you of your sta…" Tim started saying with authority but Emrose cut him;

"You can't release me, Chief McGee Shadow Proclamation is backing me up!" Emrose yelled at Tim and Tim sighed.

"How can they back you up? They are against changing history more than UNIT or TORCWOOOD!" Tim asked in disbelief.

"Well, they didn't exactly back me up but didn't send anyone to stop me so I take it as their approval gesture! Please, uncle Tim, you had to see how happy they were. That must remind you how you and Anna were with little Andy before the invasion happened! If you had a chance to save your wife and son would you do it? I know you would I still heard you crying in their anniversary a few months ago!" Emrose pleaded him and Tony raised his eyebrows surprised.

"Who told you about that?" Tim asked protectively and Emrose sighed.

"Jack's brother Gray asked me about Anna and Andy McGee if they survived since Andy and Gray with Jack were best friends but when I told him that Time Agents found you buried under two meters of sand and rumbles they confirmed the dead bodies next to you as your wife and son. And I traveled with Lady Me and Clara to the exact day and saw it happen…Clara and Lady Me didn't allow me to warn you but I did warn Andy that is why he asked you to go camping that day I told him to take you as far away as he could from Tondc as he could and inside the Ice Nation's forests where you would have the trees as a camouflage but you had to go to go to work that day, didn't you?" Emrose explained and Tim stumbled back with tears clouding his eyes.

"You were the lady with the blue cape Andy kept saying that you looked like Mandie, Clarke's adoptive daughter….wait! Mandie looks like you which means…" Tim said shocked as he started remembering.

"She is my daughter yes. I don't know who is her father but I kept my distance…I don't want to know I want it to be a surprise." Emrose said smiling at Tim's shocked face.

"Wow! How did you contact Gray?" Tim asked still shocked.

"Well, he is alive and a Time Agent that tried to kill his brother. He managed to shoot him and then buried him and the entire Cardiff was build upon it. He had John Hunt helping him." Emrose said smiling innocently at Tim shocked face.

"You've got to be kidding me! John Hunt? Oh! I would love to rip his heart out!" Tim said angrily and with hatred.

Tony was beyond shocked and confused about this whole bizarre conversation he overheard.

"So, about Kate and Ari…Gibbs says he'll try to forgive him since Kate deserves to be happy…any questions?" Emrose said hesitantly and Tim sighed.

"What about Mossad, Ari's dad is their leader." Tim asked worried.

"I erased the memory of Ari from his head and I gave Ari a choice; he either joins UNIT or TORCHWOOD or is free and lives a happy oblivious life. He chose the oblivious life with Kate. Kate wants to stay in NCIS only if Gibbs and the rest of the team approves of hers and Ari's relationship. Now, they expect me to tell them that Gibbs knows and they will make it wildly known." Emrose said with a small smile to Tim while Tony was gaping.

"Okay, fine! It's not my life to have any say in it but if you screwed and something far more worse happens than what you and I know then you'll be in a hell of a trouble, young lady! Am I clear?" Tim said angrily at his niece who nodded.

"Now, go tell them the news and get yourself some sleep you look like hell!" Tim scolded his niece and Emrose nodded teleporting before Tim's eyes which seemed unimpressed and the shocked eyes of Tony which almost caused them to fall out of their sockets.

"Ah! Emrose you've done it again!" Tim said chuckling to himself as he walked back to the bullpen.

Emrose teleported inside Moira's office and she stumbled a little and Ari with Kate rushed to steady her.

"I can't keep doing this! I'm tired." Emrose said and then fainted.

They waited for about three hours when she woke up from her phone's ringtone.

"Smoak!" She said and it was Gibbs.

"Where is Kate, Emrose?" Gibbs asked slightly angry.

"Um…just a sec." She said and walked up to Kate who was writing another memory of her past lives.

Kate walked up to Emrose took the phone and said;

"Hello, Boss." Kate said tiredly and walked around the room while Moira walked inside the room holding a cup of orange juice giving to Emrose.

Kate walked out of the office and continued talking with Gibbs.

"Kate you can't be seriously considering forgiving Ari and establishing a romantic relationship with him!" Gibbs yelled at Kate not supportive or believing all that Emrose told him and showed him.

"Look, Ari might be psycho in this life but he wasn't in all the others and judging by the memories, we were happy, Boss! And even though I have been on dates and dates and I have yet to find someone that would be good to me or remotely making me feel some kind of love, Boss." Kate said to Gibbs and Kate sighed.

Suddenly Kate heard a yell of pain from the office and run to see who it was.

"Where is Ari?" Kate asked confused and seeing Moira horrified face.

"It was weird…Emrose was sitting in the couch trying to go back to sleep while Ari was writing down on his notepad when suddenly Emrose started screaming in pain and held her head while rolling off the couch and crawled towards Ari who looked at her confused and then his face became horrified and then I saw Emrose face….Blood running from her eyes and nose saying that Shadows don't approve and then grabbed Ari's knee and they teleported away right after she apologized to him." Moira said while she tried to understand what she just saw.

"Where are they?" Kate yelled in shock.

Then another person teleported inside and they saw McGee.

"Shadow Proclamation is punishing Emrose for messing with yours and Ari's timeline and in order for it to be intact they are forcing Ari to do what his timeline is saying to be. And history books say that Ari is killed you. That is what I was taught her in school and what my son and wife were taught in school." McGee said to Moira and Kate worried and angry.

"What? You know about Emrose?" Kate asked shocked and McGee nodded.

"Of course! She is my niece not by blood though. I helped her aunt raise her and I'm from the future, 51st century to be exact." McGee said to them and Kate looked shocked.

"Then we stop her!" Kate said excited.

"No! We can't but we can bring you back to life after he kills you." McGee said smirking to Kate who sighed then McGee explained how McGee could bring her back…he had a friend who was a Time Master that had advance technology on his ship that could restore life. That would be flying above the scene but in order for anyone to realize what is going to happen someone has to a distraction and his Time Master friend's ship could froze time for a few seconds.

 _ **A Few Days Ago (The Afternoon after an eighteen year old Emrose walked inside QC):**_

"Felicity you have an eighteen year old daughter!?" Oliver roared while he was beating a dummy.

"No! My daughter should be four years old not eighteen!" Felicity exclaimed angrily.

"Why I never knew of her, Felicity? How could I keep you safe when you are not honest with me?" Oliver yelled angrily at Felicity.

"I gave her up for adoption! That is why I never told you about her!" Felicity yelled back at him.

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry." Oliver said calmer now.

"It's okay I have mum's guilt all the time for the past years." Felicity said calm too as she twirled around in her chair.

"So who was this girl?" Oliver asked Felicity tiredly.

"I don't know, Oliver. I tried to contact her again but she left no trail behind her." Felicity said sadly as she kept on staring at the baby piciture River had sent her.

 _ **Back To The Present:**_

Emrose coughed and groan in pain as she stayed in the top of the building where supposedly Ari shoots Kate while Ari was trying to wipe the blood from her eyes and mouth with his sleeve from the jacket.

"You'll be okay…we'll be okay." Ari whispered as Emrose was just too tired to answer back.

"Ari Hawsari! Finish your job!" Woman known as the leader of the Shadow Proclamation ordered and Ari glared at her.

"If I do would you heal her?" Ari asked worried and the woman nodded.

"She can't heal me I will regenerate." Emrose said tiredly and then she let her head rest on the wall to her left side and closed her eyes then Ari yelled no in anger and turned to the woman.

"HEAL HER!"

"KILL HER!" The woman yelled back matching Ari's anger and then threw him the sniper gun called Kate. Ari caught it and looked at it with such hatred and disgust.

He looked for the last time at Emrose's dead body and then back to the place he would be forced to kill the woman he loved.

He just watched through of the camera of the gun and sighed as he saw Kate laughing.

"I'm sorry, my Caitlyn. May we meet again, my love." Ari said with sadness in his voice as he loaded the gun and pulled the trigger closing his eyes not wanting to see the death of his loved one.

But as he opened one eye he saw Emrose having a bullet wound on her forehead where the bullet went through.

"Emily!" He yelled shocked and horrified and turned to look at the Emrose behind him to find her there.

"How? How did she do that?" Ari asked confused as he stood up to find Gibbs aiming his gun at him and he raised his hands in surrender and then made the movement to get them to the same roof top.

When Kate looked confused he yelled and said;

"Emrose is hurt!"

That got them to the same rooftop staring at Emrose dead body suddenly a blue light appeared and Emrose in different clothes got out of the light. She walked up to Emrose and then a orange light appeared in her hands and the other Emrose put her hands to the dead Emrose's cheeks and the dead Emrose gasped for breath and her eyes shown orange.

"What is wrong with her? Why are they two of them?" Tony asked confused and horrified.

"She is regenerating." Tim said with a sad tone and Tony looked at him sideways suspiciously.

Emrose then stood up and smiled up to them.

"I'm back, ladies and gentlemen!" Emrose yelled and smirked to her uncle Tim who sighed in relief and closed his eyes wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"And I'm ready for everything!" Emrose yelled and looked at the sky with a smirk.

Moira paced back and forth in the office as Jack Harkness showed up.

"Hello Lieutenant! I'm Jack Harkness and I'm here to let you know that my great grandma is okay and everything is settled, Kate and Air are perfectly fine.

"But I'm warning you that you are in for surprise you saved Ari and Kate and they should be dead. Timeline has changed and new enemies have been created, be ready. Warn Emrose that her quest is just starting." Jack said serious to a shocked Moira and then added.

"Good Luck." He said serious as he smiled sadly to her and then teleported away living a shocked Moira searching for her phone to warn Emrose.

A young girl run inside a lab and yelled in worry;

"Clarke! The timeline changed!" young Mandie said worried and scared as Clarke Griffin kneeled before the daughter of Emrose Smoak and William Clayton Queen, the Green Arrow's son.

"Oh! My God!" Clarke spoke sadly as she turned eager around to her five friends, Raven Reyes, Bellamy Blake, Echo, John Murphy and his girlfriend Emori, Harper and her boyfriend Monty they were gone…all gone! They should have returned but they were gone.

She looked lost, sad and most of all afraid.

What was coming next? What?

 _ **So? What do you think? Would you like to see another chapter? Tell me in your comments!**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Instagram: Vickytzalachani**_

 ** _Wattpad: Vicky1599_**

 _ **Tumblr: Fandom-Girl99**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_


End file.
